The invention is related to aromatherapy for animals and more particularly to pet mats filled with aromatic herbs.
In the pet accessory industry several types of pet beds are available. Most commonly pet beds are designed simply for the comfort of a cat or a dog, although other beds or mats have deodorizing effects or insect repelling effects. These beds are stuffed with a variety of materials such as wood shavings, powdered insecticides, or other materials suitable to achieve the effects of deodorizing the pet bed or repelling fleas or ticks therefrom.
Unknown to pet beds are those which provide the benefits of aromatherapy which humans have come to enjoy and to use therapeutically. Catnip toys have been used to provide a cat with a naturally scented toy which has a appealing odor to a cat and promotes feline activity with the toy. However, until now, there has not been known any toy or pet bed which will calm a cat or a dog or alter specific behavior patterns.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a pet bed or mat which when a cat or dog is laid upon, a specific behavior is achieved, such as calming, nurturing, loving, or a reduction in the animal's anxiety or fear.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy mat for a feline which will appeal to all cats and will effect the cat to positively respond in a calm manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aromatherapy mat for a dog which will attract the dog to go to the mat in a certain location.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a versatile aromatherapy mat for both dogs and cats which can be used for either dogs or cats and will serve as a relaxation mat for pets who tend to become aggressive.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rejuvenating aromatherapy mat which can revitalize a pet.